O amor de Shion
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Fanfic pós-Lost Canvas. Grávida e casada com Yato, Yuzuriha vai visitar Shion, que ainda possui fortes sentimentos por ela, apesar de ser mestre do Santuário.


**O amor de Shion**

* * *

><p>Muitos dos servos que tinham se protegido nas vilas em torno tinham retornado e agora ajudavam na reconstrução do Santuário. Um deles estava sempre perto de Shion para garantir suas necessidades básicas. Naquele dia, em que ele recebia visitas, seu servo tinha trazido a cadeira mais confortável que conseguira encontrar.<p>

Yuzuriha agradeceu e sentou-se devagar, tomando cuidado com a barriga de oito meses. Yato, atrás dela, carregava uma mala com tudo de que precisaria e mais uma porção de coisas que ele, no medo de ela entrar em trabalho de parto logo ali, enfiara junto. Agora suportava o peso da enorme bagagem.

"Como vai indo, Yuzuriha?"

"Estou muito bem. Estamos, nós três. Disseram que o pequeno está saudável, e eu posso senti-lo forte aqui dentro."

"Fico tranquilo ouvindo isso. E o Atla?"

"Ele está arrumando o lugar em que vamos ficar. Daqui a pouco ele aparece para me levar."

"Eu vou ajudar ele!", disse Yato, cansado de carregar aquela sacola. Saiu cambaleando e reclamando como era difícil carregar uma mala de bebê. Yuzuriha riu.

"Eu disse para ele que não precisava de tantas coisas. Mas o Yato não me ouve."

"Ele está preocupado com você", respondeu Shion, sorrindo triste.

"Mais do que preocupado... está apavorado. Mas eu também estou. É tudo novo para mim."

Shion pensou mais uma vez que Yuzuriha ficava muito melhor sem a máscara de amazona. Se eles tivessem tido uma história diferente, será que a barriga não seria metade por sua causa? Se eles tivessem feito tudo diferente, como nasceria aquele bebê?

"Mas é porque você prometeu, não é? Que daria continuidade à sua família."

"Sim. Decidi viver para cumprir a minha palavra. Ainda que tenha de abrir mão de meu passado guerreiro. Sem o cosmos, não tenho como ser de utilidade ao Santuário. Me desculpe, Shion."

"Desculpar? Como se você tivesse culpa de algo..."

"Você ficou com uma responsabilidade pesada demais sobre os seus ombros. Quase como o deus Atlas."

"Eu fui bem treinado para suportar. E também não estou sozinho. Só é uma pena que eu não tenha mais tanta liberdade para ir aonde quiser. Preciso ficar aqui cuidando do Santuário."

"Uma pena que não tenhamos dado certo."

Shion até olhou para a porta a fim de certificar-se da ausência de Yato. Conversar sobre aquilo na frente dele o deixaria furioso. Yuzuriha era uma pessoa franca como poucas. Assuntos que muitos deixariam escondidos abaixo da garganta vinham à tona com extrema naturalidade.

"Eu não sou um bom homem para isso. Eu nunca fui. Lembre que você ia dar continuidade à sua família, mas isso seria longe de mim, que na época estava ocupado com minhas obrigações como cavaleiro de Áries."

"Ter muitas responsabilidades não significa que você não seja um bom homem, Shion. Também não foi uma questão de falta de sentimento entre nós. É simplesmente porque nossos caminhos não podiam se cruzar da maneira como gostaríamos."

Se pudesse, Shion se levantaria daquela poltrona naquele mesmo segundo, caminharia até ela em passos apressados, tiraria ela da cadeira e a envolveria com os braços e um beijo, tal como anos atrás. E o beijo era tudo o que ele conseguira na vida, pois, para casar-se, Yuzuriha mantivera-se virgem. A beleza e a personalidade forte dela eram um ímã para ele. Shion segurou os braços da poltrona com força.

"Mas você tem o Yato, e ele é um bom homem. Você não o ama, Yuzuriha?"

"Se eu não amasse, não o teria aceito, com toda a certeza. E como pode ver, ele está sendo um bom homem para mim."

"Então nós dois somos apenas algo para esquecer."

"Não. Somos lembrança. Por isso lembramos, e, quando lembramos, o passado vira presente. E por ser presente, não é mais igual ao passado. Em outras palavras, não é mais a mesma coisa."

"Ainda que meus sentimentos não tenham mudado."

"Os meus mudaram. Mas não de intensidade. Minha admiração por sua força não mudou, Shion. O trabalho que está fazendo com o Santuário é pelo menos tão bom quanto o do mestre Sage. Sabe que não está só, não é? Se precisar de alguma ajuda, nós faremos tudo o que pudermos. Ninguém abandonaria um irmão.

A palavra 'irmão' ecoou de forma negativa na mente de Shion. Se ele pudesse, levantaria dali, raptaria Yuzuriha e a levaria embora tal como sonhava anos atrás. O desejo não diminuíra, nem um pouco. Mas o que ela dissera não era falso. Agora a relação que ele podia ter com ela não era nada mais do que um amor fraterno. Ele não poderia mais beijá-la, nem sonhar com um futuro ao lado dela. Não poderia sequer reclamar do Yato, pois ele estava sendo um bom marido. Tinha de engolir a inveja e o ciúme e forçar uma alegria por eles.

"Então esse é o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha", comentou, olhando para a barriga.

"Sim. Achei que você tinha ao menos o direito de vê-lo antes de nascer, por isso vim. Ele está chutando à beça agora. Não quer sentir?"

"Posso?"

"Se não pudesse, teria oferecido? Venha."

Shion levantou-se da poltrona e foi até ela no modo solene de andar. Já tinha se acostumado a agir daquela maneira, mas a coisa que ele mais queria era correr e abraçá-la. Hesitou um pouco para tocar a barriga meio descoberta pela roupa, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Se pudesse, suas mãos ásperas de treino conheceriam cada centímetro de pele de Yuzuriha, entre beijos enlouquecidos. Sentiu um espasmo, relativamente forte.

"Que força... Parece que ele ou ela já quer sair daí."

"O espaço aqui dentro está ficando apertado, coitadinho", comentou ela, sorrindo. "Mas vai ter que ser paciente e esperar mais um pouco. Talvez tenha puxado o pai no quesito paciência", acrescentou, rindo.

E se fosse ele? Se fosse ele, seria impaciente? Se fosse ele, seria feliz? Se fosse ele o pai, seria um bom pai? Sentiu-se envergonhado por pensar naquilo. Retirou a mão e no segundo seguinte já estava com vontade de tocá-la de novo, naquela pele tão macia e tão querida.

"Acho que mal pode esperar para sair e aprontar. Mas Yuzuriha, não tem que se preocupar e vir até aqui. Uma pessoa na sua condição devia descansar e ficar em repouso."

"É que eu tinha que vir aqui de qualquer jeito", respondeu ela, com naturalidade. "Senão ele nasceria sem nome."

"Como é que é?"

Yuzuriha fitou-o ternamente.

"Eu quero que você lhe dê o nome, Shion."

Nomear era a tarefa que Shion mais detestava no Santuário. Às vezes, quando uma pessoa da comunidade do Santuário tinha um bebê, vinha até ele pedindo por um nome. Muitos achavam que receber o nome do próprio mestre do Santuário era sinal de boa sorte à criança. Shion sinceramente acreditava que o melhor nome para uma criança era aquele escolhido por seus pais, pois era uma marca permanente de seu carinho. Yuzuriha sabia o que ele pensava dessa atividade, porque ele já reclamara para ela.

Como Shion ficou sem palavras, ela explicou:

"Acho que você também tem de deixar algo para este bebê. Você me ama e me respeita, Shion. Por extensão, você ama e respeita a minha vida e as minhas escolhas. E eu sei que, para ser assim, é preciso esmagar seu próprio coração. É por isso que eu quero que lhe dê o nome."

Shion sentiu-se especial com suas palavras. Era prova de o quanto ela sabia de seus sentimentos.

"É uma escolha difícil. É algo que ele ou ela levará pelo resto da vida. Não seria algo que você o Yato queiram dar?"

"Nós daremos tanta coisa a este pequeno. O Yato também concordou. Além disso, ele quer seguir a tradição de Jamiel e deixar que eu decida o nome. E eu quero que você decida. Por isso está com você, Shion. Sei que muitas pessoas vêm aqui, então você está acostumado a pensar em nomes."

"Mas desta vez é diferente, é do seu bebê que estamos falando!"

Yuzuriha riu e passou a mão na barriga, como se acariciasse o feto.

"Imagino como o mestre Hakurei reagiria a isto..."

"Ele diria: eu sou muito jovem para ver discípulo ter filho! Ou algo do tipo... Mas ficaria contente."

"É mesmo", respondeu ela, rindo baixo. Shion gostava de ouvir o riso dela. Gostava da voz dela, da energia dela... De tudo. Ainda se lembrava de como ela saltava leve entre os rochedos de Jamiel e parecia um pássaro carregado pelo vento. Ele queria tanto poder voar ao seu lado e participar mais de sua vida...

"Eu preciso de tempo para pensar. Enquanto isso, fiquem como meus convidados aqui no Santuário. Quero escolher nomes perfeitos para este bebê. Nomes fortes e puros."

A voz de Yato surgiu baixa e logo aumentou, à medida que ele entrava no salão com Atla, conversando. Shion lembrou-se de sua terra natal e pensou em Hakurei, cheio de carinho. Seu mestre lhe deixara uma família. Uma linda família.

"Hoje à noite, vamos ter um pequeno banquete. Quero que me contem tudo. Sinto falta de minha velha terra."

Yato não tinha percebido seus fortes sentimentos por Yuzuriha. Pois era assim que tinha de ser. Shion renunciara a tudo ao assumir o posto de grande mestre, até de sua felicidade. E era assim que tinha de ser. Talvez Sasha também tenha sentido o mesmo ao vir para o Santuário. Sísifo tinha comentado algo do tipo com ele... de ter de desistir da própria felicidade para servir ao mundo. Shion deixara toda a sua felicidade para Yato, que seria um bom pai.

Cerrou os punhos sob as compridas mangas do manto de grande mestre, enquanto observava Yato segurar os ombros de Yuzuriha, com seu zelo de marido.

Era assim que tinha de ser. 


End file.
